Red and Blue
by FalseGod
Summary: Kara Danvers/Jason Todd Supergirl is pissed off, her cousin Superman finally comes back into her life, but instead of helping he's brought along someone to train her? She wouldnt mind it so much if her trainer wasn't the most arrogant, conceited, narcisistic, overbearing, attractive...wait what was that last one?


Jason Todd POV

(Red Hood's Diary entry 647): First thought (still need a new name for diary) This city is so boring!Seriously where's the strip clubs, the crack dens, the run of your mill brothels?

Jason instantly decided to cut Gotham some slack, sure it had its flaws but when compared to the "utopia" that is National City, he'd choose Gotham any day of the week. Still Jason could at least enjoy the abandoned warehouse he was currently inspecting for any signs of mischief. In Gotham you didn't have to look far to find some pimp or dealer, beating the crap out of them was a nice cheap form of therapy, and god was it cathartic. Jason had no idea why the great "Man of Steel" had asked him to drop by, still he had some time to kill so…

Jason smiled as he lowered his goggles, where there was an abandoned warehouse criminals were never far behind.

(Red Hood's Diary entry 648): Look into why so many cities had abandoned warehouses? Is the property market really that bad?

Jason was smiling because he had just found what he was looking for, a bunch of criminals transporting containers.

'Pfft Amateurs'

Jason thought as he readied himself, no scouts, no clear form of leadership, these men were clearly working for someone but it seemed that the big boss had chosen not to attend this particular party.

(Red Hood's Diary entry 649): Gotta replay the crap outta MGSV.

Jason grinned,

'time to go to work'

Red Hood jumped down, landing on the shipping container. Three-foot drop (perfectly landed), the looks on the men's faces (like someone kicked them in the balls (speaking of which)). Jason drew out his two customized pistols, eight shots (silenced obviously) to their heads. While a nut shot would have been unbelievably entertaining, their cries of anguish would ruin his cover. Though rubber bullets wouldn't finish the job the way he would have wanted, it did the trick none the less. Evil doers out cold, will 100% wake up in jail with a splitting headache, and hopefully only a ten-minute rant from the dork knight on the proper etiquette for beating up criminals.

'what the hell do you think you're doing?'

JA female voice shouted out at him, Jason turned and muttered to himself

'I'm going to kill you Clark'

Kara Zor El/Danvers POV

Supergirl was not prepared for this, Kal had recommended that she occasionally make night patrols. Apparently a friend of his had told him criminals felt safer at night, and when you take that away from them it makes the job a lot easier. She'd been doing this for a couple of weeks now and nothing had happened, this however…this was something new. Out of nowhere some weird guy in a red mask appears and takes out eight men in the blink of an eye.

'Who are you?'

Kara shouted again, whoever this guy was he was clearly very skilled, best to use a show of force. Unfortunately, this had zero effect on whoever this man was

'calm down girl scout, I was just taking some care of some lowlifes, no need to thank me'

Kara was angered not only by his words but by how he spoke them as if she was a child,

'You shot them in the head!'

'rubber bullets sweetheart, nice and unconscious, at worst maybe two of them have internal bleeding'

'you can't just go around doing that to people!'

'Really! I suppose I should fly around in a mini skirt and stocking and just give em a small spanking! Or maybe open up and get them to talk about their feelings! Step off blondie, leave this to the professionals'

Kara liked to think she was on relatively good control of herself on a daily basis, this guy on the other hand and pushed it. Kara dived in, his mask must have some sort of lead lining, she couldn't see through it, be she sure as hell could smack it off him. The guy in the mask was caught unprepared as she pulled him into the air by his jacket, however he would not shut up,

'you know, normally I like getting high with girls but this isn't what I had in mind'

Kara had had enough, a quick smack would do the job, knock him out and let the police handle the rest. However, before she could land a finger on this guy, a hand wrapped around hers and separated the two.

Kal El, also known as Superman had separated her from this dirt bag, he held the man buy his jacket.

'Kara calm down!'

'Calm down? Kal he's a bad guy!'

'And you've got a flat chest!'

The man in the mask shouted back, Kara was just about to dive at him, despite her cousin being in the way, but it was Superman's words that caused her to stop.

'Jason shut up!'

'Jason? Wait! You know this guy?'

Kal and Kara lowered to the ground, the one called Jason was still being held in the air, much to his dismay.

'Clark let me down! This is slightly emasculating for me'

Superman smirked and dropped Jason on the floor who landed with a thud, Kara laughed as Jason had to wipe mud of his clothes. However, she then remembered her initial confusion.

'Clark who is this man? how do you know him? And what is he doing here?'

Superman looked taken aback,

'umm?'

'let me answer that one blue'

Jason then removed his red mask revealing an, though it irritated her to admit, very attractive guy with curly black hair and a small mask over his eyes.

'I am Jason Todd AKA Red Hood, I know the big guy here from, well let's just call him a mutual friend'

'I don't think he thinks of me as a friend actually'

Kal replied,

'have you ever seen him smile?'

'yeah but it was just the once'

'then trust me, he considers you a friend'

Kara was slowly getting more and more pissed off,

'can you get to the point! What are you doing here?'

Superman, for some reason began to look rather uncomfortable, Kara had seen this look before, the last time she'd seen it, he'd said he would be right back and then vanished for a whole year.

'Clark tell me now!'

Superman struggled to find the words then he sighed heavily and spoke,

'he's here to train you'

Kara/Jason POV

'WHAT?'

Hope everyone likes this, dedicated to my sister who requested this. please like and review, would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
